


feels good waking up in your way

by guidingmoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidingmoon/pseuds/guidingmoon
Summary: Haseul meets someone new, rediscovers a relationship, and makes some connections.





	feels good waking up in your way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheaven/gifts).

> 97 line enthusiasts make some noise
> 
> This was something I wrote a little while back, and I thought I should finally get around to publishing it. It really went off track from my original plan while I was writing it, but I hope it's coherent enough.
> 
> Title from 'Feels Right' by Carly Rae Jepsen (and happy 4th birthday to Emotion, album of the century!)

Haseul first meets Jung Jinsol in the corner of a restaurant, where the woman is tucked away behind a mountain of papers. 

Usually, Haseul doesn’t think much of these kinds of occurrences. The restaurant she frequents is informal, quaint; perfect for her. There are always packs of students going through their schoolwork, or office workers frantically finishing off reports over the lunch-time rush. Haseul likes the bustle of it all, enjoying the restless atmosphere, listening in to lively conversations. She picks up a lot from those conversations, thinks that the people would make for great characters in novels, and she always relays the information to her close friend, Jiwoo, an aspiring author. 

This time, it’s different. It’s ten pm, not far off closing (there have been a few occasions where Haseul’s been kindly kicked out by the staff), and the only other customer in the restaurant is a blonde woman a few tables away. 

Haseul finishes off her tea, the restaurant’s special night-time blend, and glances over at the corner again. Since she doesn’t have any work to go over tonight, a nice break from her public relations duties, she feels a little awkward sitting by herself. Whenever it gets this late, there’s rarely anybody else eating in the restaurant.

Looking for an excuse to get up and walk past the other woman’s table, Haseul grabs her half-full water glass and gulps it down. She scrapes back her chair as she stands up, trying to draw attention to herself. It doesn’t have the desired effect, so she approaches the other side of the room slowly.

“What are you working on this late?” she asks quietly, careful not to shock the woman.

The blonde looks up at her. “I’m marking papers for my students,” she replies. “You're pretty confident, huh? Most people don't just go up to tables like that." She gives Haseul a once-over, looking impressed. "My name's Jung Jinsol.”

“Jo Haseul, nice to meet you.”

Jinsol gestures for Haseul to sit down and join her at the table. They strike up conversation, covering everything from their jobs to Park Chan-wook’s flawless filmography, having moved on to that topic after an animated discussion about Kim Tae-ri in _ Mr Sunshine. _ Haseul beams when Jinsol instantly agrees with her declaration that _ The Handmaiden _is one of the best films ever made.

Soon, the restaurant staff make their way out from the kitchen and start tidying up Haseul’s table. She stands up from Jinsol’s table, noticing the cue to leave the restaurant.

Jinsol smiles at Haseul as she too gets the hint, and gathers up her belongings. “So tell me, Haseul,” she begins. “Is this something you do often? Approach other customers in the restaurant?”

“No one’s ever here at this time,” Haseul shrugs. “The only people I could talk to are the waiters.”

“I’m sure they’re better company than I am,” Jinsol says. “I’m not that interesting.”

Haseul frowns. “I bet that’s not true.”

“My life pretty much just consists of teaching kids, and sleeping, trust me,” Jinsol says. “It’s been a while since I’ve done anything fun.”

“Want to try?” Haseul asks. “I have a few ideas.”

Jinsol chuckles. “We’ve only just met, but sure. You seem like you know how to let go.”

“Oh, I sure do,” Haseul says suggestively. 

Something shifts in Jinsol’s expression. “Show me then,” she challenges.

Never in her wildest dreams at the beginning of the night would Haseul have predicted how the rest of it would go. One minute she’s walking out of the restaurant, the next she’s in Jinsol’s passenger seat. Then they’re parked outside her own apartment, and Jinsol’s leaning over to unbuckle her seatbelt for her, and -

Without thinking, Haseul grabs at Jinsol’s collar, and pulls her in. They’re kissing languidly one second, Jinsol taking a moment to register what’s happening. But when she hums against Haseul’s lips, it changes everything. Suddenly it turns fervent, Haseul slipping her fingers underneath Jinsol’s shirt, grasping at her waist. Their hands are everywhere, and it’s tricky, given their positions, so Jinsol shifts, somehow manages to climb onto Haseul’s lap. 

Haseul doesn’t hesitate when Jinsol moans into her ear, begging for her to just _ touch _ her. Later, Haseul can’t contain her own whimpers as Jinsol clenches around her fingers, falling apart on top of her. 

After catching her breath, Jinsol’s eager to make her feel good. Haseul finds herself in the back seat, Jinsol licking into her, Haseul’s moans ringing out in the air as she comes undone so quickly.

There’s just a quick kiss goodbye before Haseul heads out of the car, Jinsol’s number fresh in her phone. She makes a mental note to see her again soon.

  
—

Work becomes busy for Haseul. She has an influx of new clients, each paying even better than the last. One of these is an esteemed doctor at the nearby hospital, requesting to hire her services for a series of interviews conducted for several different articles. Haseul stays up late every night for a week in order to make sure his image is clean. 

On her way to Dr Kang’s office early one morning, Haseul bumps into one of the hospital patients by accident, dropping her briefcase in the process. Some of the contents spill out onto the floor. Haseul rushes to pick them up whilst she apologises profusely to the elderly lady she ran into. 

“Here, let me help.”

Haseul would recognise that voice anywhere. She looks up from the floor to see none other than Ha Sooyoung, her old college roommate. 

“Oh my god, Haseul!” 

Once she gets up off the floor, Haseul’s swept into a tight embrace by Sooyoung. “God, it’s been ages,” Haseul murmurs into her shoulder. 

“By that, you only mean a few months since we last saw each other,” Sooyoung points out. “But it’s been ages since college. What are you up to? How’s the job going?”

Haseul points down the hallway. “I’ve actually got a meeting with Dr Kang right now, he needs some PR for interviews.”

“Good luck, I’m sure it will go great!” Sooyoung grins. “So you’ve really taken charge of the business, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s going well,” Haseul replies. “Listen, I really have to go, but do you want to grab a coffee later on?”

Sooyoung nods. “My number’s still the same, just let me know what time you’re free.” She pulls Haseul into a quick hug. “See you soon, Haseul!”

As expected, the meeting runs smoothly, and Haseul leaves it thoroughly satisfied with her new client. She sends a text to one of her colleagues, to let them know they should go ahead with the preparations for Dr Kang’s interviews, which start in a few weeks. 

Just as she’s about to leave the hospital, Haseul shoots off a text to Sooyoung as well, on the off-chance that she might be around earlier than previously thought. Luckily, a reply comes through not even two minutes later. Sooyoung’s always been quick in getting back to her, a habit that impresses Haseul even now. Haseul’s a stickler for punctuality in everyday life, ironic given that it’s something she used to be terrible at. On top of that, the knowledge that Sooyoung is giving Haseul her undivided attention - well, it never fails to boost her ego. 

—

They meet up half an hour later, at a café a few blocks away. Haseul orders coffees for both of them (she still knows Sooyoung’s complicated order off by heart), looking back over to their table every now and again as she’s waiting to be served. She catches Sooyoung glancing back at her a few times, and she tries her best not to think about what those lingering gazes mean. They avoided their feelings back in college, and have been doing a good job of it ever since. She doesn’t want to make any mistakes.

A few minutes later, Haseul places their coffees down on the table, then relaxes back into her chair. “So, work seems good,” she remarks.

“It’s not too bad,” Sooyoung responds. “They’re putting me on the children’s ward from next week. Apparently I suit kids the best.”

A fond smile crosses Haseul’s face. “You’ve always been great with kids, Sooyoung,” she says. “Remember when you wanted to be a teacher?”

Sooyoung chuckles. “That was a crazy ambition,” she says. “Imagine me trying to re-learn mathematics...no thanks. Speaking of that, though - I met a girl the other day, at the bar where Vivi works. She told me she teaches math, and it sounds like a pain in the ass.”

“Huh, that’s cool,” Haseul muses. “A couple of weeks back, I met someone at the restaurant. She’s a mathematics teacher as well.”

“Funny coincidence,” Sooyoung says. “How much do you wanna bet it’s the same person?”

“That would be pretty crazy,” Haseul laughs. “There’s got to be a bunch of teachers living around the area.”

Not convinced, Sooyoung leans forward in her seat, her expression mischievous. “What did she look like?” she presses. “Blonde hair?”

Haseul nods slowly. “Yeah, but there’s a lot of women with blonde hair here as well, I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.”

“What about her name?” Sooyoung’s really getting into this now. “Something like Jeon, or Jung-”

“Jung Jinsol?” 

Sooyoung’s eyes light up. “Yes, that’s her! I couldn’t remember exactly, but to be fair we didn’t spend much time together after we went to her place.”

Haseul’s jaw drops. “Hold on, you _ slept _with her?” she asks, incredulous. 

“Yeah, she was the one who invited me back to hers,” Sooyoung says. “Is there a problem? I’m not allowed to sleep with girls anymore?”

“No, no, that’s not it,” Haseul waves her off. “Jinsol and I slept together as well, right after we met.”

Delight lights up Sooyoung’s features. “You guys fucked? I can’t believe this! What are the chances?” 

“Pretty high, apparently,” Haseul mutters. “God, this is so crazy.”

“Have you seen her since then?” Sooyoung asks. 

Haseul shakes her head. “I have her number, though. I’ve been meaning to text her, but everything’s so hectic at the moment.”

“You should text her,” Sooyoung says. “Sounds like you need something to help you unwind.”

“I can do that myself,” Haseul says. “You of all people should know that. Remember, you were the one who encouraged me to kick you out of our dorm room whenever I needed to…”

Sooyoung smirks. “Of course, I could never really forget that. I was such a bad influence, huh?”

“You really were,” Haseul grins. “Trust me, that was a good thing. I really needed to get out of my shell back then.”

“Well, college _is_ the best time to do that,” Sooyoung sighs. “Going back to this Jinsol girl, though. Do you have any events coming up that you could invite her to?”

Haseul blinks at her. “As my plus-one? Sooyoung, what are you on about? I barely even know her.”

“Not _yet,” _Sooyoung points out. “It would be a great chance to get to know her more.”

“Wait a minute, you’re planning something,” Haseul says suspiciously. “You just want me to invite her so you can come along too and see her again.”

“So, what about it?” Sooyoung quirks an eyebrow at her. “I don’t see a problem with that. We could both use the opportunity.”

Haseul almost chokes taking a sip of her coffee. “Are you suggesting a three-”

“No!” Sooyoung exclaims, disturbing some of the people on the tables nearby. “I mean, not exactly. I _ was _thinking it could be a good chance to sleep with her again, but I wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”

“That’s not helping your cause,” Haseul says. “Look, if anything, I’d want to go on a date with her before we hook up a second time. If there’s even a second time. I’m not just thinking of her as someone who I want to sleep with.”

“Me neither,” Sooyoung says hurriedly. “That came out wrong. I just meant that if you invite her out to an event, we can talk with her together, get to know her at the same time. Nothing else involved.”

Haseul mulls over this for a second. “But if you wanted something else to happen, what then?” she asks coyly. 

“I didn’t - I didn’t really think about that,” Sooyoung stutters. “You mean like-”

“All of us, yeah,” Haseul says. “Of course, we can’t just leave Jinsol out of the discussion, but if she likes the idea, then I don’t see what the problem is.”

Sooyoung gapes at her. “I never expected you to be someone who’s into that.”

“That’s very presumptuous of you,” Haseul teases. “I don’t blame you, though. It did just come out of nowhere.”

“I can’t believe we’re in a café casually discussing this,” Sooyoung says. “Especially because we’ve never talked about that time back in college.”

Haseul hangs her head a little. “That was my fault, I wasn’t ready,” she says. “Not because I didn’t want to do anything with you, but because I had feelings for you.”

“I know,” Sooyoung says gently. “I didn’t want to pressure you into confessing, but I was always so close to saying something myself. I can’t believe we really spent the whole of college repressing our emotions.”

“You say that as if it’s not true anymore,” Haseul says. 

Sooyoung just stares at her. “So you’re saying…”

“I am,” Haseul nods. “Look, I know it’s probably not what you want to hear right now, but I just thought you should know that I still feel something.”

“I feel the same way,” Sooyoung admits. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to date yet. You know I’ve never been the type of person to move fast with relationships.”

Haseul rolls her eyes playfully. “Tell me about it.”

“We can talk about this soon, when we have more time, yeah?” Sooyoung suggests. “Right now we should focus on our jobs.”

“You know, we don’t have to start dating, but we can do other things in the meantime,” Haseul says carefully. “If you wanted to.”

Sooyoung can’t contain her smile. “I’m not going to turn that down,” she says. “What’s the rest of your day looking like?”

—

It’s no surprise that they end up at Sooyoung’s apartment later on, making their way to her room slowly, amidst long kisses and bruising marks pressed to throats, clothes discarded along the way. 

Whereas Jinsol’s shy smiles and soft, lingering gazes, Sooyoung’s full of unabashed confidence, all bark and bite, too. Her touches are almost burning; Haseul’s left trembling underneath Sooyoung, crying out for a release, her skin hot against the sheets. 

Sooyoung slips out of bed afterwards, chasing a cold shower. Haseul sneaks a hand down her own body, on edge again, the thought of Sooyoung’s fingers inside her still fresh in her mind.

Coming back into the room after a few minutes, Sooyoung’s wrapped in a towel, looking sleepy. Then she takes note of how flushed Haseul is. “I didn’t do enough for you?” she asks, concern flooding her features. 

“No, you were amazing,” Haseul pants. “I just - thinking of you made me wet again.”

Sooyoung suddenly looks wide awake. “I can help you with that, baby,” she murmurs, her weight pressing Haseul’s body into the mattress.

The next morning, Haseul doesn’t forget their conversation from the previous day, about Jinsol. She works up the courage to send Jinsol a text, inviting her to an awards dinner that’s due to take place in just over a week. 

At the same time, Haseul makes sure to set the date in Sooyoung’s calendar. She has no doubt that Sooyoung would clear her schedule for her no matter the occasion. The thought gives her a twinge of satisfaction, knowing that she has Sooyoung wrapped around her finger. Soon she’ll have Jinsol hooked as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was fun to read!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/chuulipseuls)


End file.
